gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeikfried99
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xxxg-00w0s.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:38, 2010 January 27 Tiel's impulse Hey there, I saw you uploaded a pic for Tiel Noembreux, so i thought i could ask you one thing: Do you know where to find scans of Tiel's impulse manga? I connected you uploading the pic with you knowing where to find it. Cheers, 0026 15:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC)0026 Summaries You are NOT allowed to copy summaries from other websites. like how you copied 1 -> AMX-107 Bawoo. Simant 16:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Requesting Edit and Improvement Well if you can do a better info on this MS? (OZ-13MSK Epyon Kaiser)Duo2nd 10:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel! Hahaha, thanks, I saw it and found that it was in disarray. I though I would strart fixing it up. I even organize a (Side Job) Gundam Sentinel but no one has come to help :(, either way I plan on fixing it up so it would look better. http://www.facebook.com/CHR0NIK777 08:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) GundamGallery! http://www.gundamgallery.com/ I came across this website, and found that they have lots of picture that we can use. Good place to search, if you need some pictures for a page. Dav7d2 10:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks, awesome find! I'll try and find some useful galleries that we could use too. --Zeik-Tuvai 05:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) http://archive-scans.blogspot.com/ This website has scans of Gundam references books. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Gundam ZZ unknown character to me. http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/150/GundamGallery%20Double%20Zeta%2020.jpg Do you happen to know the name of the purple haired girl in the picture? Dav7d2 08:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That would be Roux Louka, she was a main character who piloted the Zeta after Judai transferred to the Double Zeta if I recall correctly. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 14:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) MSZ-007-R MSZ-007-R I haven't seen this one before! have you? I don't know if its just a cusotm job, or meant to be a variant. I found it in the ZZ Gundam section. -Dav7d2 14:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) From what I gathered from the MS Lexicon, this MS is supposed to be a prototype of the AMX-107 Bawoo (hence the color scheme) given to Axis Zeon by Anaheim Electronics in a backroom deal, however, this is a fan-built model for the magazine MG Magazine Vol.196 and I'm not sure if it needs a page. --Zeik-Tuvai 06:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) WECT NRX-005cu Gundam WECT Is it Wrong to create this topic? Well it's a Doujin MS after all. O_oDuo2nd 13:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Games MSV! Can you find all the Games MSV and give them to me. I only found a few so far from searching the pages for them. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) * Game MSV is article in Gundam Ace. Kuruni 10:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) * Actually Zeikfried99, I was referring to something like this article. Gouf? Which Gouf would this be? Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RGM-79C??? (1) Do you know which "C" version of this is? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That is the RGM-79C GM Type-C Variation from the Advance of Zeta: Rebels Against Time manga and is a variant of the RGM-79C GM Kai similar in aspect to the RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad). There's not much information on it right now, sorry. --Zeikfried 02:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan? (1) Do we have a page for this too? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No article for this unit yet, and it seems to be a different (less armor-parts) machine than the standard Stark Jegan. --Zeikfried 02:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think we have enough to create an article for this, given that we have specs and armaments. Not only that, some details on the rockets, along with a summary. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Yeah , those seem to be the specs for the weight,sensor range, propulsion and power output, I'll leave it to you then Dav7d2. --Zeikfried 05:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Got it, created a page called RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan and added as much as I can too it. For now, its partly a stub, having the article translated though. Anything else you can add to it maybe? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam THE BLUE DESTINY http://i.min.us/iekiXC.jpg Where does this go? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, That would be the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 in the front, the one in the back is the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom --Zeikfried 08:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait, isn't this the cover to a the Blue Destiny manga? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm yeah, I forgot the Blue Destiny video game and manga were different, but we don't have an article for the manga, should we create one? --Zeikfried 08:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The manga only covers 1/3 of the game, and there really aren't any changes in story between the adaptation from video game to manga, I don't think. So you could include the Blue Destiny Manga as a subset of the game.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 08:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay then , I'll just add information on the manga and novel to the Blue Destiny game page. --Zeikfried 09:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) MS-06R Zaku II? (1) Do we have a page for this? I mean I know its a MS-0R Zaku II judging by the boxart, but the pages I keep getting are the high mobility types. Unless its this one MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (based on its color scheme and the color scheme of the one on the boxart). Late reply again , sorry. Yep you are correct, that's the MS-06R-1A on the picture, it's the only High Mobility Type unit used by the Black Tri-Stars (hence the color). --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 05:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Human Tale: Another Z Gundam Story =Hi, I added some pictures of the manga Enhanced Human Tale: Another Z Gundam Story and Enhanced Human Tale: MAD WANG 1160, they are in the photo gallery gundam wiki.= yes, I'm really bad to create pro gundam wiki articles and I will not post anything else, so passing information to the existing users. I attend this forum Brazilian http://www.gundambrasil.com.br/forum/index.php? where I post various items you can get some stuff from there. PF-78-1 Is there a Version Katoki lineart of the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. I can't find it anywhere..Duo2nd 13:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Midnight Fenrir Hey, just wanted to say thanks for adding this page. I apologize for my lackidasical attempt to create a page for Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front. I was playing through the game a second time, found out there actually was some reason to do so besides the "just because". Sad fact is that all the stroy cutscences are skipped in New Game+. WTF!? This made it much harder to attempt to summarize the story events. I had a bleh summary for all of them, several more paragraphs, but there was a tweak to my page after I started writing it and I hit the wrong button and it all vanished into the abyss. This made me less inclined to finish the page. Oh well. At least I did nice summaries for Journey to Jaburo, Blue Destiny and Cross Dimension 0079. I'm happy with myself, though I do intend to finish the page at some point. Anyway, sorry ranting. Just saying thanks again for adding the Midnight Fenrir page and also the link to the page on Fran. I liked her quite a bit, didn't realize there was a manga with some of those characters. I'll have to check it out at some point. Also great job dragging up the team logo. Sieg Zeon! Cerano Agamemnon 14:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Broke Your Talk Page Sorry, I did it. It was my fault. Terrible accident. I thought I was signing wrong and ah! These don't have a history that I'm aware of. If they do you have access to it not me. I fixed it mostly. The URLs to the posters seem to have disappeared though. -Sweatdrop.- Cerano Agamemnon 14:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Page for this Zaku variant? Do we have a page for the MS-06B-1A Zaku II? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :http://k.min.us/ilNda8.jpg Sorry for the delay. Here you go! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. ._______.'' -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) GUNBOY-Wilbur photo You know the photo that you uploaded, is the same photo thats on the For the Barrel page. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Loads of Unnecessary pages! Lots of fandom pages and lots of page that were unneeded! there were also lots of photos that were unneeded too, thats why the number dropped so quickly. Also what should we do with this photo? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 08:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thank You! I wouldn't be surprised if we rolled all the way back to 3,000 pages xD! -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 08:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) There deleted Biological Warfare page, is the XM-X Gundam ready for deletion? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 09:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all of your help!!! So, what do you think of the Candidates for Deletion page now? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 10:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Nationality So are you really from the UAE? Where were you born (City wise)? I'm just curious ~ LordNader 07:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I come to thank you for helping me in creating the wiki articles for gundam and wanted you to put a gallery section in the article by gundam katana I have some scans. Nice Find! Good job on finding the F90 front and back photos, its pretty hard to find stuff from F90..... -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 09:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your kind words. As I said on my profile I am just doing what I can to help improve this site. --Animefan29 18:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gundam halo's edits Oh gosh, this is my first time warning a person, I'm not exactly sure how to warn the person without being to harsh, but I'll see what I can do. Although, I think he might be right about the "late" being an alternative UC, but, either way, they are still part of the Gundam Universe and are owned by Bandai. So whether they are or not, we still have to write articles about them. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 02:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 4chan Scans http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5797802 http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5761754 http://archive.easymodo.net/cgi-board.pl/m/thread/5872094 I found a bunch of boards on 4chan with scans of Gundam stuff. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 23:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Sentinel MS? http://min.us/lmrumu I don't remember seeing this MS, unless my memory is wrong. Do you happen to know which MS this is? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 09:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Known MSs? http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3156/2647063735_a9c21f6682_o.jpg This looks like the prototype to the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3457/3205566842_2604c19c31_o.jpg Seems like a "Full Armor" version of the "Alex", looks like it came from an MSV. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2453/3678311450_1a37fab446_o.jpg Another variation of the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis"? At the bottom of the photo, its called the "RX-78GP03 "Dendrobium" Second Weapon". Any info on these? -Dav7d2 - "You mustn't let mistakes weigh you down. Acknowledge them and take what you've learned to move on. That is the privilege of being a man."-Full Frontal 02:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RX-160X Apparatus? I googled it and got nothing, where did you hear about this Byarlant variant? -[[User:Dav7d2|The Chronicles of Dav7d2 07:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/TYwxc.jpg I think this might be a ZZ variant. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 18:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever heard of a RX-78GP03 Bst. variant? I would upload pictures of model of it, but my uploader is being a *****. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 18:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Here it is http://i.minus.com/iNuAUlZzdUqjr.jpg http://i.minus.com/iNrxDPSFbAT3b.jpg -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I think you didn't notice this last post I made about the GP03S. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 04:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) http://min.us/lJgmYv6W4FCaX - http://min.us/lbrvCIQ2f8Fiff The Sturm Dias, is seems a tiny bit official with the specs being there, possible relationship to the RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias? -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 06:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) FARX-78-2 Broken Thunder? At first I saw this "Model Graphix" build http://gundamgallery.com/data/media/279/GundamGallery%20Misc%20Gunpla%20Ju09%20136.jpg http://gundamgallery.com/data/media/279/GundamGallery%20Misc%20Gunpla%20Ju09%20132.jpg and thought it was just simply a build for the magazine, it wasn't until I scrolled through the "Gundam Sentinel" pictures and saw this drawing http://gundamgallery.com/data/media/75/sentinel_0264.JPG Any relations? possibly official? -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 18:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should make a page for it until we find more proof to see whether its official or coincidence. Most of the stats say "N/A". -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Entries Hi. If you are going to use my website to 'source' anything, please give credit where credit is due. Your Moon Crisis page ripped everything off my website without even a nod to the source. This is childish. I'd appreciate it if due credit is given. zaku MS-06F and zudah If you could would you add the thruster stats to the mobile suits in the subject of this message. If possible i cant figure out how to add it my self. Sub Flight System Do we have a technology page for the Sub Flight System? -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 14:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) New Gundam Series will be called AGE http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2011-06-09/level-5-to-help-create-gundam-age-anime-this-fall Sunrise, I AM DISAPPOINT! Duo2nd 09:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. This is four days earlier than I expected this. I admit I was thinking we might be getting another UC series because of some heresay. Still, it's an interesting concept. Fortunately like most Gundam series it is doing the metaseries' most imporant thing. Being heterogenous. I admit though, I'd like to see another series in a pre-existing timeline. Preferably not UC or AD. I'd like to see an AW or AC or CC series. Actually I'd really like to see a CC series. Turn A had one small little detail at the "end that screamed epic material for sequel!". Cerano Agamemnon 09:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) We know the suit and the three characters, should be an interesting concept, let's wait and see how things play out. For now, I'll say that we don't create an article for Gundam AGE until we know more specifics about it.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 10:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Meaningless So I see you are reading Crossbone Gundam too? I read to halfway through volume 2 and then got distracted by Gundam Sentinel (or more accurately Dav7d2) and lie in general. Once I finished Sentinel I picked it back up. If you aren't reading it, then I reccommend it. Not amazing, but not bad, kind fun and their capes, gun/sabers and ships are pretty cool. On another note, it seems that the Japanese Gundam wiki has no pages for any of the After War Gundam X characters!!! What's up with that? In fact it looks like they were deleted by Yard. I'm sure he had some, reason but I cannot fathom what that might be. Cerano Agamemnon 09:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unicorn Novel Info Thanks a bunch for the link. I'm surprised they changed some stuff from the manga, but it should be interesting. Now the question is, wheter or not we should add all this information to the respective pages or just wait two years until the OVA finishesGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 22:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Legacy Thank you for creating a page for Charlotte she and Sophie were probably my favorite characters from Zeonic Front. Sad I left that page hanging, but that game was really challenging and it will be a while before I am inclined to play through it again in order to get the story. It has a New Game+ feature, but insanely the New Game+ removes the storyline. Redundant and inexplicable since there is a simulation mode to replay story missions without dialogue anyway... This is longer than necessary that I think that one of our chief concerns here at the Gundam Wiki is to cover the events, productions and most of all characters of Gundam. The mecha are great, but MAHQ and other sites pretty much have them down, but we are one of few to cover obscure details and characters in depth. For your help to that end I applaud you. Anyhow I appreciate the fact that you did some research and made pages for some of the Zeonic Front characters. I really need to find pics and create pages for the others. I am inclined to ask though, this Gundam Legacy manga sounds great, taking some of the characters that were introduced in other material and actually giving them more story. I think its great. This leads me to ask, do you know where I might find any of it? Cerano Agamemnon 00:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Charlotte Hepner AUEG Members Noticed an edit you made to the AUEG page, changing "Other Members" to "Possible Members". I think that perhaps we need another subcategory for characters that didn't appear in animated works, but were confirmed. That or to put the other members who are confirmed in the manga into the main list. Your profile says you've read Ecole du Ciel. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that Asuna becomes a member of the AUEG. I don't really know as I only own through volume 7, however things were at the point where Maerie's pirates (who were already selling salvage to the AUEG) were pretty well totalled. Asuna fought Jack Bayard in a simulation on the moon with one of them (I forget) using the spare Gundam Mk II that Kamille stole and I'm pretty sure either volume 8 or 9 has a picture of Asuna zipping on an AUEG unifrom - hence I think it is safe to say that she joined the AUEG. Also I doubt that she's in Gihren's Greed. Cerano Agamemnon 10:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hi, you could put a gallery section in the article Under the Gundam: Double-Fake? I want to put some pictures so I have the manga Hi You could add a new section in the article, so I could fit on pictures of gundam ring and also have more information about the animation that you can find on the site of zeonic. hi Zeikfried, thanks for your help, I also wanted you to put a gallery in box lapalce article, I have several images of the novel. translation hey Zeikfried, you know someone who knows the wiki translate from Japanese to English? I use google translator but the information is not clear and the translation is horrible. hi, you could put a gallery section in the article of Mobile Suit Gundam: Ecole du Ciel have several photos you would like to post there. Thanks Thanks for editing the Mobile Suit Gundam Bonds of The Battlefield Has anyone done any ARTICLE ON Operation Meteor I & II (Odds & Evens) appearing in Gundam Wing? hi, you could put this video in Article manga Gundam Principality of Zeon The Children's Academy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFuIpiYur4E Can you provide me the Gundam:EiS PS2 Rip OST link?Ricarde 13:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I;ve downloaded, but there are good songs that in very low volume. That why I need a better one, but not that one you recommenced... T_T thanks anyway...Ricarde 15:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hi zed, I got a question about the name of a manga, yesterday I created an article for the manga of the game Mobile Suit Gundam UC Record Battlefield 0081 so that when translated from Japanese to English using google translator's name is UC0081 Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Tears of Varuna. I think the name should be the same Mobile Suit Gundam 0081 Saigon I saw once on site MAHQ and every time researching the images appeared only Battlefield Record. zed, you or someone from the wiki, should add to the list of UC the rest of the mangas and novels that are missing that wikipedia does not show. hey zed, you could create two new sections in Article G-Saviour? a drama CD and one for the gallery, as the article does not allow new editions. hi zed, you know something about the Gundam U.C. 0083 - Desert of the Luna? I found some information on this site Chinese, but was wondering if it's a sequel or prequel to Phantom Bullets. http://www.aemedia.org/2006/04/0083-desert-of-the-luna.html hi zed, why in the timeline is not included After War (Gundam X) and the Advanced Generation(gundam Age)? Zedas Pilot I removed your entry in the Zedas infobox on the pilot, not because I think its false. The source seems legit so far from what we can see, but because it reveals the nature of the UE who has not been revealed anime-wise yet. The next episode is supposed to be centered around him and his hidden secret anyways, so it might be wise to wait until then to see whether its mentioned; since by then it might not become an unaired spoiler anymore. -SuperSonicSP 20:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield Record UC 0081? What happened to it? -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 04:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) P01B?? Where did you get the model number for the Luggun? -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 02:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Grey Phantom Unless you can kindly point to some sort of official source (aka magazine scan, etc) that cites it as the Grey Phantom, it's speculation at this point. Deackychu 02:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Seriously what This File: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mbfp05lm3.jpg is displaying its gunpla version and I tried to revert it, no dice. Help?--Duo2nd 10:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Zeta Plus R or Hummingbird Are you positive it's the hummingbird because it took me a long time to find that picture?Chriseasley 05:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zeon remnants Sooo what I'm hearing is, it's alright to make a Zeon Remnants section on the Principality of Zeon page? Forms Instead of having to copy the template for mobile weapons, you can use Form:Mobile Weapon. Just type in the name of the page you would like to create it or edit it. — SimAnt 00:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Its not like I'm the only one. Besides, what the point of giving the suit a name if your only going to put numbers. Mnzombie 00:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Master Grade Boxarts... 'scuse me, don't you think that it is a good idea if you also put those MG boxarts in Master Grade page? The page looks barren without a single image... Pronunciation 15:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Here, put this thing into the Master Grade and Age-1 Normal page... Pronunciation 08:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC)